Happy Activation Day
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Sequel to Brother, why? Bonnie attempts to cheer up the older animatronics after coming to the conclusion that just like the kids they entertained during the day, they too have birthdays. With the help of the other toy animatronics, the puppet, and the night guard can Bonnie help everyone heal from his brother's passing? Or will it just cause more problems between everyone?


Happy Activation Day

A/N: This idea hit me while I was on an interesting road trip. The older and newer animatronics are on general good terms. Anyways I don't own anyone, they belong to Scott Cawthon.

"Evening Jeremy" Toy Freddy called as the night guard walked through the doors.

Jeremy smiled and looked at the three toy animatronics on the stage, "Evening Freddy, Chica, Bonnie. How was the day?"

"Long" Chica sighed.

Bonnie nodded, "So many birthday parties, we hardly got a break! It made me think of something though. We kinda have something similar to a birthday really."

"What do you mean, Bonnie?" Toy Freddy asked.

The blue rabbit set their guitar down, "The kids have the day they were born, right? We have the day we were activated for the first time…I want to do something for the others since their spirits have been kinda down."

"Wouldn't yours be too if you were locked away in that room?" Toy Chica asked, causing the other two animatronics to nod.

Jeremy smiled at Bonnie's idea, the younger rabbit was always trying to figure out something to cheer others up, especially the older animatronics in the back room, "If you want I can try to find the day they were first activated."

"Really you'd do that for me Jeremy?" Bonnie seemed to light up at the offer.

The night guard nodded as they headed for their office, "Stop by a little later. I think it's sweet that you're trying to lift their spirits."

Bonnie nodded, "It's the least I can do…..I know Freddy has still taken it pretty hard that he's not there anymore…"

Toy Freddy looked down slightly, "Bonnie, we know you have as well. So, why don't you let us help you with this?"

"Please, we want to help as well" Chica pleaded with her friend.

Bonnie looked down at their guitar and nodded, "Alright, I'd appreciate the help really….It still feels like a dream, but it's not huh? My brother is really gone…"

The two other toy animatronics weren't sure on what to say to their friend, but instead pulled them into a hug. They had been worried since the day the older Bonnie had passed, the younger one didn't seem to be handling the passing well. Most nights much to their dismay, and their older counterparts the younger animatronic would sit next to the lifeless body of his brother and play haunting tunes on the guitar. Everyone had tried to get the young rabbits mind off of what happened, but to no avail. Perhaps doing this would also be a way for him to move, on or so they hoped. Once the clock signaled that it was now one in the morning Bonnie made his way for the office, and the other two made their way to catch up with their counterparts.

"Evening guys" Freddy yawned exiting into the main hallway, "Where's Bonnie? He hasn't stopped by at all tonight."

"He's been occupied" Toy Chica replied, "Something about wanting to lift everyone's spirits after what happened."

The older Chica came out behind Freddy, "That's sweet of him, he has such a gentle disposition"

Toy Freddy nodded, "He really does, and right now it just shows through even more despite the fact he's suffering like the rest of us, maybe even more. I'll admit I always was envious of how he and his older counterpart got along. I wish I could have the same thing…"

Freddy placed a hand on his toy counterpart's shoulder, "Doesn't mean that we can't. Watching Bonnie mentor your friend and encourage him was a real eye opener. I feel like it's the least we can do now."

The older Chica nodded and turned to her counterpart, "I may not be a spring chicken anymore, but if you're willing to give me a chance."

"Of course!" Toy Chica smiled, "Why don't we all go and try to find Bonnie then?"

Meanwhile Jeremy sat in his office going through the old files and information he could dig up online about the previous place that the old animatronics had been in. Supposedly it was Fredbear's Family Diner, so he started there and looked through everything he could. When he was about to lose all hope he found a small article that contained a picture of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The article read 'New Friends at Fredbear's!'. Reading through the article and the date he realized that in a few days it would be the day of the animatronics first activation. Hearing a certain sound in the vent he pulled up his monitor and saw that it was Bonnie. Watching the blue rabbit crawl from the vent he gave a small smile, "Well Bon I have some good news, I have a date on when they were first activated. All four of them."

"Really?" Bonnie asked quickly going to Jeremy's side, "Wow it's coming up so soon. I hope I can pull this off.."

"I know you can" Jeremy smiled, "Your brother had faith in you, that you could do anything you set your mind to."

The blue rabbit nodded thinking back to some of the better memories they had shared with their older counterpart, "I wish I could find a way to bring him back, but I'm sure he's at peace now. But I wonder if we could fix up the older ones up a little."

"Maybe" Jeremy smiled faintly, "I'll look into it I know I have a repair kit under my desk, though I'm sure it's not going to be too useful to help them to that extent."

"What are you two talking about?" Freddy asked walking into the office with the others.

Jeremy smiled, "Well Bonnie was just asking me to look a few things up, and that he wanted to do something nice for you guys. Ah crap! The music box!"

The animatronics watched as the night guard flipped their panel and watched his face pale as the one thing he was supposed to keep away was already out. Freddy laughed a little and stopped the Marionette before they could reach the office entirely, "Easy now, we did kind of distract him."

"Not inviting me to this little gathering, I'm hurt." The Marionette stated, "I know that look, something is going on."

"Ummm Marionette, do you think you could help the older animatronics by fixing them up a little?" Bonnie asked, "I know we couldn't do anything to help my brother, but I don't want to see them end up like that too…It wouldn't be fair to Mangle, Freddy and Chica."

The Marionette looked at the blue rabbit and circled around them as if looking for something, perhaps another reason at such an odd request, "I suppose I could, but in order to do so I'll need some parts that we don't have. Why don't you come with me Bonnie and we can discuss this further."

The blue rabbit nodded and followed the puppet back towards the prize corner in silence. Once they reached the privacy of the prize corner Bonnie explained to the puppet on what he wanted to do for the older animatronics to lift their spirits from Bonnie's passing. Since they were so accustomed to birthdays he realized that had something rather close, and wanted to give the older animatronics the joy of being the ones focused on for such an occasion. Part of his plan was wanting to restore the older ones to a degree to where they didn't look to be in such disrepair especially for Chica who was now the worst off of the older animatronics.

"That is quite a task you have at hand, Bonnie" The Marionette tapped their chin, "But it should be doable. As long as Jeremy doesn't wind up the music box I should be able to travel freely and get the needed supplies."

"Thank you so much" Bonnie thanked the puppet and turned to leave, "I just hope it'll help lift their spirits instead of causing them more pain."

"I'm sure it'll help lift their spirits, just come up with a plan and we can discuss it tomorrow."

"Alright" the toy rabbit responded and made their way back for the office.

As Bonnie made his way for the office once more he stopped by the parts and service room. Looking in the one corner he could see that the remains of his brother still laid motionless. Sitting next to the inactive animatronic they went about how busy their day had been, and quietly shared the plan that he had for the others since he knew the other would never be able to tell anyone. Hearing the clock chime he realized just how quickly 6 AM came, and hurried back to the show stage to meet up with his bandmates. Freddy and Chica were already waiting for him, and seemed relieved that he had made it in time.

"We were starting to worry" Toy Chica started.

Bonnie looked down picking up his guitar, "Sorry, it took a little longer than I expected. How did things go for you guys?"

"Great actually" Toy Freddy seemed quite happy, "Freddy and Chica have been more than happy to help us improve our performances. I wish we had gotten off on the right foot when we all first met."

"Told you they weren't too bad" Bonnie replied before shutting down.

As the day wore on the toy animatronics continued to entertain the masses of children that had come through the doors. The whole time Bonnie was taking notes on what had made a birthday so special. He could gather so far it was the food, the gifts, but to him the thing that stood out the most was the people who were there at the party celebrating. Once night came around once more the toy rabbit approached the Marionette with a few ideas. The puppet listened intently as the rabbit explained their ideas and agreed with them.

"That sounds like a solid plan. I would stay and talk, but I do have a few animatronics to fix up." The Marionette spoke, "Tomorrow is the day right?"

Bonnie nodded, "I'm going to talk to the others and we'll start pulling things together for tomorrow."

With that the toy animatronics gathered and decided on who would be in charge of what. Toy Chica was more than happy to help decorate with Mangle. Toy Freddy assured Bonnie he'd be able to manage making a cake for the older animatronics. That left Bonnie in charge of finding something meaningful to the older models as a gift. As he searched around the building the Marionette was already well at work on the older animatronics.

"So why are ye doing this?" Foxy asked as Marionette replaced their worn suit.

The puppet shrugged their shoulders, "Mostly at Bonnie's request actually, that little rabbit is definitely planning something I can tell."

"Sure seems that way" Freddy responded looking at his restored body, "You certainly work fast."

"I have much to do and limited time" Marionette responded finishing Foxy up.

The fox looked at his reflection in the screen of a broken game, "I haven't looked this seaworthy in ages."

"I'm sure Mangle will love the new look" Chica responded as the Marionette started to work on her.

The pirate fox seemed to jump slightly at those words, "I just wish I could do the same for her. Those little children certainly were merciless in destroying her….Her appearance I don't mind, but her voice I wish I could have heard what it was like."

"She had quite a beautiful voice" the Marionette started, "She would often sing even as the children tore her apart."

The older animatronics seemed to look down slightly knowing that such a horrible thing had happened to one of the newer ones. Freddy watched as the puppet restored Chica in record time. Her endoskeleton jaws were no longer visible and were covered by her suit head once more. Her arms had been repaired to where she could move them once more, and the puppet had even managed to find hands for her. His attention then turned to the still body of their friend, "Part of me wants to fix him, but if he were to return with no memories….I couldn't do that to Toy Bonnie it would crush him."

"Indeed it would" Foxy agreed, "Tis a shame though."

The Marionette got up and got prepared to leave, "Sometimes it is best to let them rest, he may someday reactivate on his own. I should go check on things it's been too quiet tonight."

"It has, makes me wonder what those younger ones are up to" Freddy rubbed his chin, "I'd go look myself, but despite being in a good shape now I'm rather tired."

"Then perhaps we should get some rest, then cause some trouble tomorrow" Chica responded.

"If I were you, keep a free evening" Marionette responded and left the room.

The three animatronics looked at the puppet confused, but they had already left leaving their cryptic message. Freddy shook his head and turned to Bonnie's inactive body, "We wish you were here friend. I can't help but think that your little brother is planning something."

"Just a little more to the left Mangle!" Toy Chica called to the mutilated animatronic.

Mangle nodded and moved the banner a little more to the left being careful to not hit the night guard. Bonnie kept pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do for everyone, what is the one thing that they would want? While lost in his contemplation Marionette appeared next to him nearly scaring the animatronic, "Marionette! You scared me!"

"Sorry, but everyone has been repaired in the back. You seem troubled." Marionette responded.

Bonnie looked down his ears drooping matching his depressed mood, "I can't figure out what to get for everyone. We have the decorations, Freddy made a wonderful cake actually, and we'll all be here…but the gifts…I just don't know what to do!"

Marionette tapped their chin, "I know Foxy would love to hear Mangle's voice before her voice box was damaged. I should be able to repair it relatively easily. Granted there is one thing that they all want, but will never ask for it since they fear the worst will happen and it'll crush you."

"Crush me?"

Jeremy sighed softly, "I'm sure it has something to do with the old Bonnie correct? Yet, they fear in doing so he will wake up as a blank slate, and won't remember Bon-bon here right?"

Toy Freddy looked down with the others, "That's sad though, but the fact that they care about us."

Bonnie looked down almost conflicted, "IF that's what they really want though."

"Bonnie don't do it!" Toy Chica grabbed her friend by the arm, "We wouldn't be able to bear seeing you in pain if the worst happens!"

Mangle nodded her head dropping down and staring at the young rabbit, "D…Don't lose…..Hope…..You'll find something."

Jeremy looked at the time, "I hope you can find something soon it's already 5 AM. I can probably hit the stores once I'm done here if you have any ideas."

Bonnie thought for a moment and then something hit him, "Jeremy could you get a new top hat for Freddy? His really doesn't look like it's in the best of shape. I'm not sure what to do for Chica though, or Foxy…"

"I can fix Mangle's voice box for Foxy's gift" Marionette spoke up, "As for Chica I think she'll be happy with anything."

Toy Chica nodded, "If anything I think she wants a picture of the gang before they fell into disrepair. She's told me so many stories about the old days."

"I think I have just the thing" Jeremy got up from his seat, "Just leave the rest of the stuff to me. You guys should get back I'll handle everything else."

Bonnie nodded trusting their human friend and returned to the show stage with Chica and Freddy. Grabbing his guitar once more he started to think back to the previous owner of it, and all the years it had seen entertaining children. For the rest of the morning he went through the motions with his friends while in Kid's Cove Mangle acted like her voice box was still damaged. She was stunned that the Marionette had repaired it so quickly and easily. Everyone anxiously awaited for night time to arrive, and Jeremy with everything else for the small party Bonnie had put so much faith and hope in.

"Alright, 12 AM let's get this show on the road" Toy Freddy turned to Bonnie, "Are you ready?"

Bonnie nodded, "Will you go get them? Since Mangle's voice box is working I have an idea."

"Sure" Toy Chica smiled and went with Toy Freddy towards the storage room.

Everyone was excited for the night that would follow, and they all hoped that Bonnie's plan would truly lift everyone's spirits. Though it had been roughly a month since the older Bonnie's passing the scars were still fresh. Opening the door to the room they were greeted by the older animatronics who looked like they were brand new once more.

"So what have ye been up to?" Foxy asked.

Toy Freddy shook his head, "We can't tell. We promised."

Before Freddy and Chica could ask they heard a hauntingly beautiful voice singing from the office. Foxy's jaw dropped and he started to rush for the office to find the source of the sound. As Freddy and Chica followed their toy counterparts they could hear the soft tune of a guitar playing next to the voice that seemed to beckon them to the office. Walking into the office they were stunned to see a banner over Jeremy's desk that read Happy Activation Day. Standing in the one corner was Mangle who continued to sing Happy Birthday, but changing the words slightly for their case.

"Mangle, ye can sing!" Foxy seemed shocked and happy.

Mangle nodded, "That I can, my speech is also back as well."

Freddy turned to Toy Bonnie and smiled, "Bonnie, thank you. This is the first time anyone has done something like this for us."

Bonnie nodded rubbing the back of his head, "I wanted to lift everyone's spirits. We have cake, and a few presents for you guys."

Jeremy smiled pulling out the boxes onto his desk, "Bonnie managed to throw this together in just a few days. Should we have cake or open presents first?"

"I say cake" Chica smiled pulling the small animatronic rabbit into a hug, "Thank you Bonnie."

"I can't take all the credit" Bonnie replied, "Chica and Mangle decorated the place, Freddy made the cake, Marionette fixed Mangle, Jeremy got the gifts and everything else….I don't think I really did much…"

"You put this party together to cheer everyone up" old Freddy smiled, "Now let's party!"

Everyone nodded and soon the cake that Toy Freddy had made was passed out among the animatronics. He had gotten the idea of using things that would be safe for their endoskeletons, and wouldn't be difficult to clean out of their casings. Bonnie smiled and watched as everyone had a good time and quietly slid back to the parts room. Placing a plate down of the cake Toy Freddy made he tried to keep himself composed, "Happy Activation Day, Brother."

Once he returned back to the office Freddy and Chica were opening their gifts. Foxy didn't complain since he finally had the chance to hear Mangle's voice. Chica smiled as she looked at the picture that Jeremy had found of the gang when they were first activated ages ago. Freddy and Foxy looked over her shoulder and smiled at all the memories they had of the old place. Freddy opened his present and instantly placed the new top hat on his head, content and rather happy. The rest of the night they spent enjoying one another's company, and sharing stories of the old place with the new animatronics and Jeremy.

As the night came to a close everyone returned to their spots and Freddy noticed that Bonnie had taken in a piece of cake to his brother, probably out of respect. However, there was no cake to be found, and he knew that no one had left the office for the entire night since everyone had stayed there for the party. Chica and Foxy also took notice and returned to their spots and powered down. Freddy smiled and turned to the inactive rabbit, "Happy Activation Day, Bonnie. Your little brother threw us quite a party."

Freddy started to shut down but had caught a faint, "Thank you Freddy, you too."

Back on the show stage Toy Chica and Freddy powered down leaving Bonnie to this thoughts. As he started to shut down he could have sworn he felt a hand pat his head affectionately just like his brother had done before he had passed. He didn't fail to notice the faint outline of a familiar rabbit standing in the door way before it vanished. For once after such a long time the animatronic rabbit shut down with a happy look on their features.

=End=


End file.
